Day one of the games
by XoxVampireBarbiexoX
Summary: Quite a short story of Katniss and Peeta in the Hunger Games. -it was going to be the start of a Catoniss story but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Here it is and I apologise for ahow short it is. Please review/tell me what you think. I appreciate it. Thanks.


Katniss' POV; Day One Of The Games.

-The countdown begins. My heart is beating so fast i can't keep track. My knees begin shaking. I wiggle my fingers and look over to Peeta, the boy from my District. You can tell he's nervous by the look on his face. He glances at all the tributes and looks at me. Then he looks to the cornucopia. The countdown gets to 10 and i gulp. I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready. I get myself into a running position, ready to run straight to the Cornucopia. 3, 2, 1... And the games begin.

* * *

I freeze. I can't move! RUN RUN! COME ON RUN! I say in my head. I'm still stood on the podium looking at the bloodbath happening. Children screaming, blood being splattered, cannons blowing. I stare at this young boy stabbing an older girl to death. He has big scrarey eyes. A cannon blows and stops and looks over to me. I stare at him and gives me an evil smile. He begins to run over to me. I still can't move. My bones have frozen. So this is it, i'm gonna die already and i haven't even got off of the podium. He is about 2 metres away from me, getting closer. He stretches out his arm ready to stab me when someone throws a knife at his back and he falls over. I look around and see Peeta running towards me.

''Come on, we need to get out of here before we get killed!'' He says grabbing my hand. I stare at the young boy's body lying on the ground with a knife sticking out of his back. ''Katniss, come on!'' Peeta shouts. I look at him and snap out of it, then we run into the forest.

* * *

''I didn't know you could throw knives'' I say out of breath. We stop running and walk fast instead.

''neither did I'' Peeta smirks. ''I just saw him running towards you and you were just stood there staring at him.. I _needed_ to save you, so I just threw the knife and it hit him'' I give him a slight smile.

''Thank you'' I say. He nods smiling back to me. We decide to sit down by a large oak tree to rest for the night. I walk around the forest to shoot a animal. after about 10 minutes come back as I couldn't find any and also I need to know Peeta is still alive. No cannons have gone off yet though; which is good. When I walk back I see Peeta making a fire.

''Peeta! Stop!'' I say walking back to him. ''You heard what Haymitch said, making a fire is a good way to get yourself ki...'' I'm cut off by someone throwing a spear at Peeta, It hits him straight in the stomach. ''PEETA!'' I scream and run over to him.

* * *

I look around pointing my arrow in the distance. I hear footsteps running away. Then I drop my arrow and kneel by him. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

''Katniss'' He says.

''shh!'' I demand. i rip his top so i can see his wound. blood runs down his side and forms a little pool on the ground. ''Listen, i'm gonna save you, I just need to get some medicine okay'' I say with a tear running down both, mine and his faces. His hands are on the wound, i move them out of the way and rip a piece of his top so i can put pressure on it. i scrunch up the cloth and put it on, Peeta whinces. I hold his hand and he squeezes it tightly.

''Katniss, just go... leave me here'' He says taking deep breaths in each word.

''No'' I snap with a tear dropping on his hand. His eyes begin to close slowly. ''No, Peeta!'' i say nudging him. he opens them widely looking me straight in the eyes. Then he takes a deep breath and says.

''Katniss... im sorry'' His eyes close and he loosens his grip on my hands and they fall to his side.

''Peeta'' I whisper shaking his shoulders. ''No, Peeta. Come back to me. Peeta!'' I say but he doesn't move. The tears are running down my face right now. I take a deep breath and kiss his forehead, my fingers slowly slide down the side of his face, tracing his jaw. ''No.. Peeta. I should be the one that's sorry'' I say strongly. Then I stand up and take off into the woods, bow and arrow in hand. A bag full of food, a knife, waterbottle and waterproof coat on my back. Ready for what the rest of the night and day 2 will bring me.


End file.
